Need You Now
by 24Mentalistlover
Summary: AU.  Jane says something that may ruin his relationship with Libson forever. JIBSON! Yay for fluff and angst. Read and Review...please? :
1. Need You Now

Hi there! This is my first fic for The Mentalist. :) :)

I have no idea what lead me to write this, but for some reason the idea popped in my head, and I just had to write it. I've been reading alot of fics from ILovePlotBunnies and Holz9364. Their stuff is phenomenal, so if you haven't read any of there stuff, go do it. After this ;)

Disclaimer-I do not own The Mentalist or "Need You Now". If I did...well lets just say I wouldn't be writing fan fiction.

* * *

_Picture perfect memories scattered all around the floor_

_Reachin' for the phone 'cause I can't fight it anymore_

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

_For me it happens all the time_

The bottle of tequila sits in her hands, and she can't help but feel ashamed. She knew that the feelings that Jane had for Kristina were deep. She also knew that he would be taking her condition hard. What she didn't expect was the way he treated her.

_It's a quarter after one, I'm all alone and I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now_

_And I don't know how I can do without_

_I just need you now_

The words still echo in her head. She had seen him angry plenty of times, especially when Red John was the topic of the subject, but never towards her.

She didn't mean for the words to slip out, but at the same time she felt relieved to have told him. She knew that he knew, but saying them aloud made it true. She didn't expect him to become so defensive.

* * *

_Another shot of whiskey can't stop looking at the door_

_Wishing you'd come sweeping in the way you did before_

_And I wonder if I ever cross your mind_

_For me it happens all the time_

He knows he should apologize. He knows what he said was uncalled for, but at the time, he couldn't control himself. He had known for awhile how she felt, but hearing her say the words out loud made it...official.

"I love you"

The words echo in his head like a broken record. He can still see her face, her eyes wet with tears. She loved him, but he was cursed. Bad things happen to people that care about him, and he couldn't live with himself if anything bad ever happened to her because of him.

**_"How could I ever love someone like you?"_**

* * *

_It's a quarter after one, I'm a little drunk and I need you now_

_Said I wouldn't call but I lost all control and I need you now_

_And I don't know how I can do without_

_I just need you now_

She stares at the phone in her hand, her anger growing with every passing second. She wants to hear his voice, even after everything. So she put Kristina is a psych ward. What else was she supposed to do? The woman had snapped while she was being taken out of holding and shot Cho with his own gun. Thankfully she wasn't a good shot, and it grazed him, but still.

Spirits my ass.

Sure Red John did something horrible to her, but she couldn't be trusted. What if it wasn't Cho that moved her...what if Jane had been the one. What if she had been a better shot..

"Damn the tequila...and damn you Patrick Jane!" She screams as she throws the bottle and the phone at the wall. As the glass shatters she hears her doorbell.

_Guess I'd rather hurt than feel nothin' at all_

She stares at the door in disbelief as someone begins to pound on her door.

The cop in her tells her to grab her gun.

The tequila tells her to take a risk and open the door.

* * *

_It's a quarter after one I'm all alone and I need you now_

The door opens and he sees what he's done to her. Her hairs a mess, and her eyes are red from crying. She looks so small and fragile, nothing like the kick-ass strong woman he grew to love. As he takes this in, he says the only thing he can say

"I love you too"

* * *

_And I said I wouldn't call but I'm a little drunk and I need you now_

The words hit her like a brick. What was she suppose to do, run to him like all is well. The logical part of her tells her to slam the door in his face.

Her heart says the opposite.

_And I don't know how I can do without_

_I just need you now_

_

* * *

_**A/N** What do you think? Continue or leave as is? You see that cute little button that says "Review"? If you click on it, and leave some kind words/opinions, I'll continue. ;)

You know you wanna leave a review. ;)


	2. Falling For You

Sooooo, I'm trying something new here. I like how the first chapter flowed with the song, so I figured I would keep it going. The title for this chapter is "Falling For You" by Jem. It's a great song, and Jem is an amazing singer. :)

Oh! So after work today I caved and bought S2. It cost me 52 dollars, which was also my grocery money, but I feel as if this was more important. I have done nothing but watch The Mentalist and work on this story. :)

This chapter is realllllllly short, but it's only because I want to make sure that I keep it in character and that it flows with the song. The next chapter should be up tomorrow night. :)

Disclaimer: I don't own The Mentalist or "Falling For You" If I did, I wouldn't be writing Fan Fiction.

* * *

_Said there'd be no going back_

_Promised myself I'd never be that sad_

_Maybe that's why you've come along_

_To show me, it's not always bad..._

She moves aside to let him in. Her mind is screaming at her, telling her that this is a mistake. It's Patrick Jane for christ sake...he was broken and still in love with his dead wife. There is no way he could ever love her...not like she loved them.

Her heart on the other hand wanted nothing more than to hold him and never let go.

* * *

_Cause I can feel it, baby_

_I feel like I'm falling for you_

_But I'm scared to, let go_

_I'm scared cause my heart has been hurt so..._

He has to admit, he was surprised when she let him in. He knows that what he said was cruel, and wouldn't blame her if she didn't forgive him.

**_*14 hours ago*_**

_**"How could I ever love someone like you"**_

**_As soon as the words slip out he regrets it. The look on her face breaks his heart. Her face falls for a moment, and then it turns cold._**

**_"Get. Out." she mutters_**

**_"Libson, I-"_**

**_"I said GET OUT!" she screams. _**

**_He continues to stand there, staring at her, hoping that maybe she'll give him time to explain himself when she moves right past him and out the door. _**

He still can't believe those words left his mouth. She was his light, his hope, and the reason why he didn't try to end his life. All he can do is hope that she can forgive him...and maybe they can give it a shot.

* * *

_It's true I've become a skeptic_

_How many couples really love?_

_Just wish I had a crystal ball_

_To show me, if it's worth it all..._

She walks over to her couch knowing that once Jane got over the initial shock that she even let him in, he'll come join her. She still has no idea why she forgave him so easily. She knew that he had known how she felt...he was "good at reading people" as he so often flaunted.

"Knew I shouldn't have drank that damn tequila" she mutters as she looks up at Jane

* * *

_I can feel it, baby_

_I feel like I'm falling for you._

_But I'm scared to, let go_

_I'm scared cause my heart has been hurt too..._

He stares into her green eyes and wonders why he never told her before. He was a Mentalist for Christ sake, and he couldn't even read himself.

Or maybe he never wanted to admit it...

"Damn the whisky" he mutters "Lisbon-"

* * *

_And I've got to be sure_

_Cause it's been so long_

_And I cannot take the pain again_

_If it all goes wrong..._

She silences him by putting a hand over his mouth before he can finish his sentence. Then before she can stop herself, she stands on her tiptoes and kisses him. The passion behind this kiss surprises herself. She loved him, but this kiss had more than just love behind it. It had need...a need that only Jane could fill. She needed him to want her, just as she needs her to love him. Her heart would never heal if he broke it again.

* * *

_I want you so much...__I need you so much..._

He's shocked at first when he feels Lisbon's lips against his, but it passes immediately and he finds himself depending the kiss. He can feel her hands running through his hair and it feels incredible. He lowers her onto her couch, breaking the kiss only to stare into her eyes.

"I love you Teresa"

* * *

**A/N: **Well, this is it for chapter 2. If you leave me a nice review I promise I'll update sooner. ;)


	3. When You Got a Good Thing

First I have to say that the reviews you guys have given me are so amazingly kind. You guys are the best. :) Haha, so I've been watching S2 and I have to say that the best episodes are Red Badge and His Red Right Hand. I know this is random, but I just had to share.

This chapter is set to the song "When You Got a Good Thing" by Lady Antebellum. It's a very sweet song. :)

Disclaimer-Once again I do not own The Mentalist. If I did, do you really think I would be writing fan fiction?

* * *

_Everybody keeps telling me I'm such a lucky man,_

_Looking at you standing there I know I am._

_Barefooted beauty with eyes that blue, sunshine sure looks good on you, I swear._

"I love you too...Patrick" She whispers in reply. She stares into his blue eyes, and feels as if she's staring straight into him. She can see he's broken inside, but she can also see love and hope.

"But there's something that I need to say." She pushes Jane off of her and stands up. She loves him, but she can't risk hurting herself. All her life she's been afraid of letting go,and loving someone. Until now that is.

_Oh I can't believe I finally found ya baby,_

_Happy ever after after all this time._

_Oh there's gonna be some ups and downs,_

_But with you to wrap my arms around, I'm fine._

"What you said to me earlier...Patrick it broke my heart."

"Teresa, I-"

She sits down next to him and puts her hand over his mouth. She knows that if she doesn't say this now she never will.

"Just let me finish. I know you didn't mean it, but it still hurt. I gave you my heart and you basically thew it down like it was trash. If you break my heart again...I don't think it would ever heal..."

_So baby hold on tight, and don't let go._

_Hold on to the love we're making,_

_Cause baby when the ground starts shaking you gotta know,_

_When you got a good thing._

He looks into her green eyes at a loss for words. He knows he hurt her...but he didn't know just how much.

_You know you keep on bringing out the best in me,_

_And I need you now even more than the air I breathe._

"Teresa...I'm so sorry. But I promise you, I will never hurt you again."

As he says these words he knows them to be true. He would take a bullet for this woman...which is saying something since he's scared of them. Actually there's a lot of things he's scared of. Like losing her.

"I don't know what I would do without you. Your the reason why I'm...still here. Teresa, I can't even begin to tell you how many times I tried to end it. The only thing that kept me from doing it was you. I couldn't bear to leave you."

_You can make me laugh when I wanna cry,_

_This will last forever I just know._

As the words sink in she realizes that he's telling the truth. It scares her to open herself up like this, knowing that they both have the same fears of losing eachother makes her heart smile.

She lets out a small chuckle as this passes through her mind causing Jane to chuckle too.

_We got a good thing, baby_

* * *

**A/N **Hmmmmm...well I would love to write some more fluff to this, but that all depends. If you leave me a nice review I promise you I'll write a chapter of pure fluff. :) :)


	4. More Than Words

To all of you who reviewed and added this story to their alerts, all I can say is you guys rock. Seriously. I didn't expect for you guys to enjoy this story that much, and it makes my heart happy to know that you do. :) If you get a chance, go read "Our Last Goodbye" It's another story of mine with a Red John plot. :)

So today, while writing this, I finished S2, and then started it all over again. Haha. Oh! And I finally got to watch the season finale to this season and all I can say is OMG. And Red John has a really high pitched voice. I also watched an episode of Prison Break...well I watched the premier to the second season only because I heard that Robin Tunney's character died, and I was curious as to how. And now I'm hooked on Prison Break too. So if you can, go give it a shot. Robin Tunney is amazing...as always. :)

This chapter is set to "More Than Words" by Extreme. As you all know this is Lisbon's and Jane's song, and I found it quite fitting for where I wanted this chapter to go.

Disclaimer- I don't own The Mentalist, or "More Than Words"

* * *

_Saying "I love you"_

_Is not the words I want to hear from you_

_It's not that I want you_

_Not to say, but if you only knew how easy_

_It would be to show me how you feelMore than words_

_Is all you have to do to make it real_

_Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me_

_'Cause I'd already know_

"So what does that make us? I mean, you can't really go back to just being friends after this...right?" she looks into to his eyes with hope. She's not hoping for a marriage proposal or anything like that. Sure, they're feelings are deeper than a common couple, but that doesn't mean they have to rush anything. Just knowing that he's hers is enough for now. Not that she wouldn't mind getting married to him. She's known for awhile now that he is the person she wants to spend the rest of her life with.

_What would you do if my heart was torn in two_

_More than words to show you feel_

_That your love for me is real_

_What would you say if I took those words away_

_Then you couldn't make things new_

_Just by saying "I love you"_

He looks into her green eyes and knows theres no better time to do this. After all, where do you go after confessing your love for someone? He has known for awhile that he can't live without her. He has no idea when, but at some point she became his whole world. That's why after their little fight earlier in the afternoon he found himself determined to find a jewelry store that would be open that late. Then he went home and drank his doubts away with whisky. He was afraid that after what he said to her earlier she would never consider this. After a couple of hours he knew he had to see her. He had to let her know how she he really felt.

He moves off the couch, and gets down on one knee. He heard her gasp as he reached into his pocket and pulled out a little black box.

"Is that...Patrick is that what I think it is?"

He looked deep into her green eyes, and took a deep breath before he spoke. "Teresa, I don't know when, but sometime in the years that we've been together, you became my world. I love you so much Teresa, and I don't want to go another day without you."

He opens the lid of the box, revealing a gold diamond ring.

"Teresa Abigail Lisbon, will you do me the honor of being my wife?"

_Now but I've tried to talk to you_

_And make you understand_

_All you have to do is close your eyes_

_And just reach out your hands_

_And touch me_

_Hold me close, don't ever let me go_

She can hardly believe her eyes as she sees him get down on one knee. She can't believe that he's ready for this. She still can't believe that she's ready for this. She opens her mouth and says the only thing she knows she can say.

"Yes"

_More than words_

_Is all I ever needed you to show_

_Then you wouldn't have to say that you love me_

_'Cause I'd already know_

* * *

**A/N: **Review...please? I have an idea where to take this, but I won't do it unless you leave me something nice. :) :)


	5. You Found Me

Hey guys! Sorry it took so long for me to update. I've busy with work, and my dad came into town, and I got a nice little case of writers block. It's been pretty crazy.

*Random* I ordered the first season of The Mentalist, and it should be here by Monday. I'm so excited. :) :) So until it arrives I will be spending my time watching season 2 and Prison Break. I've also been working on other fanfiction, so be on the look out for it. ;) Also, I am taking ideas for stories, so if there's anything you want to see, message me. :D

This chapter is set to the song "You Found Me" by Kelly Clarkson.

Disclaimer: Blah, Blah, Blah, you know the drill...

* * *

_Is this a dream?_

_If it is please, don't wake me from this high_

_I've become comfortably numb, until you opened up my eyes_

_To what it's like when everything's right, I can't believe_

_You found me when no one else was lookin'_

_How did you know just where I would be?_

_Yeah, you broke through all of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_You found me_

"Is she here? She didn't get cold feet did she?" he looks a Rigsby and Cho with his puppy dog eyes.

It had taken some time, but eventually him and Teresa were finally able to set a date. It was a small, but formal affair. They were to wed in a catholic church, and have the reception at their new house.

Rigsby and Cho were sharing the title of Best Man, while Grace had the honor of being Teresa's Maid of Honor. The days leading up to the wedding had been total bliss. Now the day was finally here and he was worried that maybe getting married was too soon. After all, they weren't even dating when he proposed.

He was about to start pacing again when Cho grabbed him by the shoulders. "Jane, listen to me. Lisbon just got here. According to Grace, she's just as nervous as you are, and worried that your going to run out on her. You belong together Jane. No stop fidgeting and get dressed. Your getting married in an hour."

_So, here we are and that's pretty far_

_When you think of where we've been_

_No going back, I'm fading out, all that has faded me within_

_You're by my side, now everything's fine, I can't believe_

_You found me when no one else was lookin'_

_How did you know just where I would be?_

_Yeah, you broke through all of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_You found me, you found me_

_"Graaaaaaaaaaace!"_

Lisbon was about to lose her mind. Never in a million years did she ever expect to be such a mess on her wedding day. A normal bride would be freaking out about the way the bakery gave her the wrong flavor cake. That was the least of Teresa Lisbon's problems at the moment. Her biggest fear was that at any moment Rigsby or Cho would come bursting through those doors telling her that Jane left. It was eating at her on the inside that at any moment he could come to his senses and realize what he's about to do.

"Yes Boss?"

Teresa looked up into her eyes before she spoke. "He hasn't left...has he?"

She got up and moved over to the window, nervous about what the response to her question might be. She tried to brace herself for the worst when Grace pulled her into a hug."Boss, Cho told me Jane has been freaking about thinking that you might leave him."

Slowly Lisbon looked up at Grace as the words sinked in. Se couldn't help but laugh at the irony.

She saw Grace look at her, confused by her sudden laughter. "It's just..." she took a moment to find the right words. "We really do belong together...don't we?"

Grace smiled at her boss. "More than you know"

_And I was hiding 'til you came along_

_Time seems to stand still as she walks down the aisle. She's wearing a angelic white strapless gown, with a green sash that brings out her beautiful eyes. For a moment her beauty literally knocked the breath out of him. Cho, noticing, gently nudged Jane, and they shared a brief smile._

When she reached the front, Jane held out her hand to take her from Minelli, and he felt as if his heart was literally going to explode from happiness. Never in a million years did he ever think he would fall in love again, but he was happy he did.

_And showed me where I belong_

"Are you sure this is what you really want?" Lisbon whispered to Jane as the pastor spoke about the joys of marriage.

He gave her hand a squeeze before he replied, "There's no where else i'd rather be."

_Yea, you found me when no one else was lookin'_

_How did you know just where I would be?_

_Yeah, you broke through all of my confusion_

_The ups and the downs and you still didn't leave_

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_You found me._

* * *

**A/N: **I think that this is going to be the last chapter for this story. I was thinking of doing an epilogue, but I'm not sure. This chapter was not one of my bests. :/ Soooo,it would make me feel better if you gave me a review. :) 3


End file.
